


Сколько миль до Вавилона?

by Lena013



Category: Strange Angel (TV)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:03:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Дважды пять и шестьдесят.





	Сколько миль до Вавилона?

_Сколько миль до Вавилона?_

Мальчик рисует линии белым мелом. Линии соединяются, перекрещиваются, образуя несколько ромбов, соединяясь в окружностях. В них стоят свечи, а воск терпеливо, каплей за каплей, стекает на паркет. Этой ночью нет звёзд, нет света, нет неба. Этой ночью есть только маленький мальчик в нежилой комнате, тлеющие свечи и тёмная магия.

_Дважды пять и шестьдесят._

Джек напевает себе этот детский стишок, делая линии более чёткими, обводя на несколько раз. В этой комнате ни единого звука, кроме его собственного голоса. Джек спокоен, Джек помнит чему его учил отец, Джек откладывает мел в сторону и садится перед ромбообразной пентаграммой на колени. У Джека есть мечта, у Джека есть цель, у Джека есть решимость дойти до конца.

_Джек вызывает Дьявола._

_А можно дойти при одной свече?_

Джек смелый мальчик, который точно знает чего хочет от жизни и кем хочет стать. Джеку восемь лет и он шепчет выученное наизусть заклинание призыва. Джек католик, который взывает к Дьяволу, потому что в Бога веры нет.

_О да, и вернуться назад:_

За дверью веет холодом и гарью. За дверью тихие, едва слышные шаги. За дверью другой мир, в который Джек не готов возвращаться.

Дверь протяжно скрипит, медленно отодвигаясь в сторону.

_Если ноги легки, да шагать побойчей,_

Джек видит _его_  нечеловеческое лицо, его рога и черные глаза; Джек чувствует, что это _он,_ что он услышал его _молитвы;_ Джек внимательно следит за _ним,_ когда тот подходит к нему, стирая подошвами ног белые линии.

_И туда и обратно дойдешь при свече._

 

Мальчику не страшно. Он звал Дьявола — _он_  пришёл.

— Сколько миль до Вавилона? — спрашивает _он_ другим — _не таким как у людей_  — голосом, наклонив голову.

Джеку совсем не страшно. Джеку любопытно, интересно, но никак не страшно.

— Дважды пять и шестьдесят, — уверенно отвечает Джек и приветливо, как его учили, улыбается.


End file.
